


[Podfic] Dominoes

by DominoesNarrator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cliffhangers, Clones, Discrimination, Feels, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Torture, The clones are not reliable narrators, Time Travel, Torture, but i am, clones deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoesNarrator/pseuds/DominoesNarrator
Summary: The following is meridianpony's summary of Dominoes. Please, go make sure you read her story and give it the love and attention it deserves."So. We died." Hevy's voice is flat.“Yes, we died,” Fives confirms. Even though his hands are steady on Echo’s shoulders, his voice trembles. “We all… remember, right?”Everyone nods. Droidbait shudders, and shuffles closer to Cutup.“How is that possible?” he mutters. “We’re not Jedi. We can’t… see the kriffing future, or whatever it was. We can’t—it’s just not possible. How could we all have had the same dream?”Domino squad wakes up to find themselves back on Kamino, hours from taking their final test... except they remember passing the final test, and they each remember dying afterwards, too.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864643) by [meridianpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianpony/pseuds/meridianpony). 



  
  


If your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/chapter-0/Chapter0.mp3).

Quick Note: Once again, I am not the author, merely the narrator. I have both asked and received permission to post this, and I hope all of you go read the original story by merdianpony. 


	2. Resurrection

  
  


If your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/chapter-1_202004/Chapter1.mp3).


	3. The Test

  
  


If your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/chapter-2_202004/Chapter2.mp3).


End file.
